1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, for example, a facsimile apparatus which records in a fixed length.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this type has a function to add an origination in the upper end of a manuscript and, in many cases, it transmits an image exceeding a fixed length even in a case where a manuscript of a fixed length is transmitted. When a reading apparatus reads out an image, the image of a manuscript is sometimes extended as a result of the manuscript slipping and is read out. As regards the above-mentioned phenomenon, a technique to vary a reduction ratio according to the number of received lines is now available. However, the above-mentioned example of the prior art has a drawback in that since the facsimile has a plurality of resolutions, a judgment for an optimum reduction ratio cannot be made by only comparing the number of lines. The fact that an output image is exceedingly reduced in response to a received image, causes the deterioration of the image and leads to undesired results.